gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Janos Seaworth
anos Seaworth is the castellan of Seaworth Hall, governing the House in the absence of his nephew Matthos Seaworth. History Janos was born the second son of Lord Davos Seaworth, the Lord of Seaworth Hall. He became a close associate to several Baratheons and has lived throughout the reign of four kings. As a boy, he squired for Lord Colen Baratheon. At the age of ten, Janos watched Colen die during the Tourney of Longtable in a melee against a mystery knight that was later revealed to be Victaria Greyjoy. King Orys II Baratheon took pity on the young Seaworth and took him in as a ward and his own squire for a time. He spent as much time in Kings Landing as at Seaworth Hall, and grew to know the Baratheon prince Renly well. Janos received his knighthood at the age of nine and ten from King Orys II after unhorsing several notable knights at a tourney in King’s Landing. After this, he was appointed as a sworn sword to the royal family in recognition of his loyal service. A successful tourney knight throughout his career, he travelled throughout the realm with Orys II and shared his king's stigma against the Ironborn. He also proved his worth on the battlefield after the King's death, fighting valiantly alongside the newly crowned King Renly Baratheon during the Second Greyjoy Rebellion. Janos was wounded during the Battle of Pyke however, leaving him crippled and bed-ridden for many months afterwards; for the wound had festered during the sail back. Janos was a close companion and friend to Renly, but after the man's death he returned home to Seaworth Hall. Sometime after his return, Janos had begotten a bastard on a women from a fishing village, recognizing him as Maric Storm. At the onset of the Fifth Era, Janos has reached the age of fifty-eight. Recent History First Era During the Ascent of the Lion, Janos reluctantly became castellan of Seaworth Hall for his brother, Lord Devan Seaworth, who fought at the Battle of Stonehelm on the side of Baratheon loyalists. When news came of Devan's execution by Lord Orys Connington, Janos assumed the role indefinitely. His nephews were taken as wards at Storm's End to ensure the House's loyalty. Fourth Era Seeking the release of Matthos Seaworth and Torrhen Seaworth, Janos travelled to Storm's End to request the matter to Lord Orys Connington. He was refused. On the return back, he encountered Lord Samwell Selmy. After theorising that Cleos Baratheon may still be alive from a cryptic method stated by Selmy, Janos journeyed to Harvest Hall both to seek answers and in the hope that a rebellion against Connington could be started. Fifth Era Janos left Seaworth Hall in a search for Cleos Baratheon, who he recently discovered was alive and in hiding in Essos, but kept this a close-guarded secret from all but save House Seaworth's loyal maester. Sailing east, he made landfall at Volantis. His ship, Thunder's Kiss, was later stolen and as a result; most of the remaining crew abandoned him and he was left stranded without coin in the Free City. Family Members Davos Seaworth, father (deceased) Maege Seaworth, mother (deceased) Devan Seaworth, brother (deceased) Matthos Seaworth, nephew Torrhen Seaworth, nephew Argella Seaworth, sister-in-law Category:Character Maric Storm, son Tansy, former loverCategory:Seaworth Category:Stormlands Category:Castellan